


Days With you

by Honey_Melon



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Much hurt, Wild angst, anxiety things, legend is a great guy, too much angst, too much going on I don’t even know, twilight is always mad, wild is scared of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 19,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Melon/pseuds/Honey_Melon
Summary: Wild has written a book.Perhaps he doesn’t know.But it’s a book about him and his days with them.





	1. Tired and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don’t even know what this is. 
> 
> Maybe this is an excuse to write a ton of wild angst because it’s really comin at ya. 
> 
> Lots happening here. 
> 
> (And here I am, I don't even know the Linked Universe that well, excuse my bad representations of characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is alone.

Link is used to having no one. 

He's used to being alone. 

And he's used to wandering the wild by himself. 

That was how it always was. 

And he was used to it. 

Used to Zelda being too busy to visit him or check in on him. 

Used to the villagers not understanding him and his sign language. 

Used to them being too busy to talk and tell him stories. 

He was even used to the wild not speaking to him. 

And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that, in the end, he really had no one to rely on. 

Not Zelda, not Kass and not the wolf he'd called on. 

Not Mipha or Urbosa, not Daruk or even Revali. 

He had no one. 

And that would never change no matter how hard he hoped.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Links find themselves somewhere new.

The party of eight heroes still felt the daze when the worlds shifted once again. They'd done it a number of times, but it seemed they would never get used to it.

Time turned to the Links.

"Is everyone alright? We're all here?" He assured, doing a quick head count and then a scan of surroundings. He'd grown into the habit of doing so as many of their members were wanderers despite any dangers lurking around. 

"Who's Hyrule is this?" Wind grumbled in the grass. There was nothing but grass and trees and not a single touch of ocean or seas. Nothing Wind was used to and he disliked it. A lot. Even if he'd only been there for about a minute. 

A chorus of "Not mine" rang through the cliff they were standing on.

"So then... is this a new Hyrule?" Legend asked, turning around and around to look at everything. To him though, unlike Wind, he found the scenery stunning to say the least. The view was amazing; Hyrule Castle standing tall in the background along with Death Mountain against the soft blue of the sky. 

Though what made them all nervous, was the lack of civilization. Other than the castle, there were only trees and plains and so little towns for as far as they could see.

Time nodded. "It very well could be. We should keep our guard up. We don't know what this Hyrule is like." He said, giving everyone a warning look as if to say 'don't run off like usual'.

Hyrule was already separating himself from the group. He was usually the first to do so anyways, being the curious hero he was. 

"Hey guys... what do you think's in here?" He pointed to a hole in the rocky cliff side.

It was a hole which appeared to be coated in layers of thick black stone and bronze metals.

It reeked of unknown magic... or was it something else?

But the Links couldn't put their finger on it and were therefor cautious of it.

Twilight especially. He was always wary of magic. He made it clear he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. He said it made him sick to the stomach.

He said it made him a lot of things, but Legend found himself curious. The man who despised magic, reeked of magic himself. After a while, he gave up on trying to figure it out. He felt bad prying at someone else's secret when he had a collection of his own.

Twilight stood in front of the mysterious build. "Don't know what's in there," he gave the cave a weary glance. "But I get the feeling we shouldn't go in. Come on." He pulled Hyrule away to follow the group which had already wandered off.

As the explored and fought monsters, they declared they were indeed in a new Hyrule.

Then broken ruins of a temple confirmed it.

"The Temple of Time...?" it was Time who quietly whispered those words.

The other bit their lips as they watched Time with worried eyes. Twilight was the first to move, pulling his mentor away from the sight. 

The broken temple surprising and yet disturbing mark. They certainly weren't expecting it. But it looked as if someone was trying to rebuild it.

"There are other things to see, let's go." He said quickly, tugging him in the direction of a tall bronze tower. Twilight was good at distracting the other members. He was good at noticing. 

As they stared at the tower in awe, they then realized that in the horizon, many other towers of similar looks were standing in the distance.

When they tried to explore even more, then found they were restricted to the single plateau of land as it was higher than the rest of everything else and was a difficult climb down.

After three days of trying to find ways down, they eventually settled with climbing and began to make the long way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know where I’m going with this.


	3. Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wishes for something he knows he can’t have.

Link sighed as he woke up in the middle of the night yet again. 

He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as the Master Sword glowed on its place on the wall. 

It was an eerie blue and no matter how hard he asked its spirit, it wouldn't say anything or dull its glow. 

Link only sighed in frustration and threw himself back in bed, covering his head with his blankets. 

He wished he had someone to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I enjoy really short chapters.


	4. The New Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve met the hero but let him go.

After a while of climbing, they had finally reached the ground and were walking around.

They'd reached a stable of kind people who gave them directions to the two nearest villages.

"Just up a head, if you cross the bridge, you'll find Kakariko Village, but if you hang a right and go on for a bit, it'll be Hateno Town." The innkeeper said.

The group nodded and went on their way.

Sky hung back though, hugging his glowing Master Sword.

"Guys..." he started slowly. "The new hero..."

They all turned to him with wide stares.

"What about him, Sky?" Legend asked hands on his hips.

Sky pointed forwards. "He's apparently approaching really quickly."

Sure enough, there on the road in front of them was a figure clad in a bright blue tunic pressed to a massive black horse with an orange mane was rushing in their direction. Though they didn't actually know whether he was the hero or not, he just looked quite impressive, small person on a gigantic horse. 

As he passed, Sky fell back in shock and the rider turned with a worried look on his face and pulled his horse to a screeching halt. The horse neighed as he skid off its back and he patted its nose gently, pressing his forehead to its cheek.

He was then rushing to the group in a panicked state.

When he reached them, he began moving his hands rhythmically, forming symbols and signs none of them seemed to understand.

When he stopped and none responded he seemed sad and he stared a little longer before holing up one finger and then his hand as if to say wait one minute.

So the group stayed put and watched as he ran and pulled himself up onto his horse. As quickly as he came, he was riding off to the stable, again at a fast pace. They watched him stop and board his horse and then sign a few more things before coming back with a person behind him.

Hyrule had helped Sky up and was checking him for cuts when the blond boy returned.

He signed something again and the person next to him began speaking.

"He wants to know if you're alright." He said.

Sky looked over with wide eyes. "Uhm... yeah. I'm fine. Just a few cuts." He said, smiling kindly as he usually did.

The boy signed again and once again, the man next to him translated. "He says he's sorry. There usually aren't large groups of Hylians around."

Sky laughed. "It's quite alright. We weren't watching the path either."

The boy shook his head and stuck his hand into his pack which was resting at his hip. He beckoned Sky over with his hand, holding a small jar in his other hand.

Sky walked over hesitantly.

After placing the jar in Sky's hand, he began signing.

"It's a medicinal mix. If you out it on the cuts, they'll heal faster and won't sting as much."

Sky looked at the jar in his hands, then to the boy who was staring at the ground shyly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Sky said happily.

The boy looked up with wide eyes, then smiled softly, signing another series of movements.

"It's really no big deal. His name is Link by the way. He says it's nice to meet you. If something happens with your wounds, he lives in the corner of Hateno Town. Go find him if need be."

The group couldn't help but gasp as they heard the familiar name they all shared.

"If that's all, then he'll be on his way."

And without another sign, he bowed to the group, then the man and was running off in the direction he came.

They'd just met the hero, not realized it and had just watched him leave.

———

Link sighed once again as he reached his home. He was breathing heavily.

 _Out of shape_.

He decided.

He sat at his door, knees drawn to his chest as he closed his eyes.

He thought of the strange group of Hylians which all resembled him, down to his hair and even his clothes! Although it wasn't exactly the same, they all sported a tunic of some sort which looked like his own or rather the Tunic of the Wild.

Silently ignoring the nagging thought in the back of his mind, he pushed the image of the group away and climbed the stairs to his bed.

That was probably the most human interaction he had had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter got longer! 
> 
> :D


	5. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent another uneventful three days waiting.

Another three days passed and the group finally reached Hateno Town. Of course they could have gotten there faster, but they traveled at a leisure pace, not really in much of a hurry.

Though when they arrived, the town was not only extremely lively, but filled with panicked townspeople rushing about, talking to one another with quick words and then moving on.

"Did you hear about master Link?"

"He's had another attack."

"Someone go help him!"

"He's going to hurt himself!!"

The townspeople rushed about, passing on the word and eventually a young lady dressed in a white dress with a pink apron rushed forwards.

Her red hair was drawn behind her shoulders with a small ribbon as she ran towards the secluded corner of the town.

"I'll go check on him!!" She shouted back. "Someone go find something to calm him."

The group was in shock as this had surely never happened. They'd never seen a town in such a sort of disarray.

Everyone seemed worried for this master Link.

It was only then did they realize that master Link was the precisely the hero they were looking for. So they promptly followed the younger red headed woman.

They arrived, in only a minute, at a large house, looking rather old as vines climbed up its sides.

The red headed girl had noticed the large group of men behind her but only ignored them and walked up to the door of the house, knocking lightly.

"Link?" She called. "Link, it's me."

There was a sniffle from inside and then a quiet voice, rough from misuse. "Allana?" Link called.

The girl nodded. "Yes, Link. It's Allana. Now could ye open the door?"

There was a bit of shuffling and then the door creaked open revealing the hero, long blond hair out of its ponytail and incredibly messy, and his tunic was red with blood and his cheeks were tear stained.

Allana sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"Link... What's happened this time?"

Link didn't say anything and closed his eyes as he melted into the hug.

Then, with so much care, she led him back into the house.

The party of eight stood on the other side of the bridge.

"We should... let him be for a while." Wind decided quietly.

The others nodded and the searched for an inn to stay at for the time being.

————

And so, just like that, the heroes of the past spent another unfruitful three days in this new Hyrule.

Wind desperately wanted to meet the new hero, Sky just wanted to thank him, Hyrule, Four and surprisingly Legend all seemed worried about him and Warriors looked a little impassive, but he was always like that when things like this happened. Twilight was scarily quiet about the matter and Time looked just as concerned as the others.

Finally, when the sun rose in the sky, Legend got up abruptly. "I'm going to see him." He said, already out the door.

Hyrule chased after him. "Are you sure? What if he's not better yet?" He fell into step with Legend.

Four spoke from behind them. "Why don't we ask the red head. She's right there, you know." He pointed to the "dainty" woman sitting at the cooking pots, stirring something around.

"Good plan." Legend walked up to her and lightly tapped her shoulder.

When she looked up, she seemed startled, but unbothered. As if the sight of Legends odd tunic and dyed hair was something she saw everyday.

Legend, wanting to be polite, first asked if this was who he was looking for. "Hello, are you Allana, by any chance?"

The red head laughed and Legend felt stupid. "Yup! That's me!" She said in a cheery voice. Legend thought it reminded him a bit of Malon, Times wife. "Any reason y'all silly Hylians are lookin' fer me?"

She also spoke a little like Twilight did when he spoke back in his Hyrule. She had an accent of some sort.

"Well, we'd like to know about Link." Legend said, being blunt. "We were told that you knew him best." He lied through his teeth.

Allana nodded. "Well, if y'all are wantin' ter know about Masta' Link, then ye've come ter the right person. What 'ould ya like ter know?"

"Well, we were just wondering if we could visit him right now..." Legend trailed off.

"Yea! Of course y'all can visit him!! Tha' poor boy hardly gets any visitors at all. Y'all can go on ahead. His house is jus' down there, 'cross that bridge." Allana pointed them in a direction and returned to her cooking.

Legend bowed lightly. "Thank you, miss."

He turned to Hyrule and Four, saw Sky and beckoned them to followed him. Sky turned and rounded up the others.

In a minute or so, they arrived at the door of Links house. It was large but small enough to not be a lot of trouble.

Legend knocked at the door lightly and it opened right away.

He furrowed his eyebrows. _"Who are you? I've never seen you around town, excuse my rudeness."_ He signed as he stepped out of the house and pulled his hood closer to his cheeks, hiding the faint scar Legend caught a glimpse of.

This time, Time stepped up to Legend and whispered in his ear, "He asked who you were and that he's never seen you around town, excuse his rudeness."

Legend shot Time a look that said "You knew what he was saying all along?!" Time nodded and urged him to continue.

Legend paused. "Uh— I'm Legend and remember that group of Hylians you ran by on your horse about a week ago?"

Link nodded. _"Yeah, what of it?"_ He signed and Time whisper translated to Legend again.

Legend tried imagining Links voice as he thought out his answer. Maybe he'd have an accent too. "Well, that's us." He said, gesturing to the rest of the party.

Links eyes widened. _"Oh! I remember now!!"_ He rubbed the back of his neck, then continued signing. _"I really am sorry about the horse ordeal. I really mean it. People don't usually travel in large groups around here."_

With Times translation, Legend nodded. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly Twilight stepped up and stared at Link.

Link stared back with equal intensity, which actually wasn't that much since Twilight was looking at him with a fond look of familiarity.

Link suddenly opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then glanced wearily at the people behind Twilight.

He pursed his lips and frowned, then pulled Twilight off to the side.

Twilight turned and told them to stay.

"Well... um that was eventful. Time!" Legend exclaimed. "You understand his hand language!!"

Time nodded. "Yeah, it took me a while to realize that's what he was doing though."

Sky turned to Time. "You too?! I thought it was just me!"

Legend seemed confused. "You know it too?!"

Sky nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I do. But I haven't seen it in so long that I totally forgot it existed."

The others sighed. "Maybe you should teach us a bit since he's the new hero and all."

"That... would be a good idea."


	6. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets to know his predecessors.

Link stood off to the side with Twilight. They were closer to the pond and the others couldn't see them.

Link cleared his throat and with a heavy breath, he said, "Twi?"

Twilight nodded, pulling Link into a hug. "It's me, cub."

Link began to tear up. "I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered.

Twilight shook his head. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Link nodded, rubbing his eyes. "You are."

"I think you should come meet the others properly. I can translate a bit. I think my sign is a bit rusty though." Twilight said, tugging Link back to the group.

"It's alright. If they're your friends, I'll make an effort to talk to them." Link said, only slightly nervous. If they were friends of Twi, he wanted them to feel welcomed. As much as he'd like to stay in bed, he thought he'd make an effort. Just for Twilight.

Twilight nodded and led him back to the group who were bickering amongst themselves about "Links Hand Language."

Link giggled quietly as he watched them accuse the one he'd almost run over and the man with a scar over his eye.

"You knew!!" The one in red exclaimed.

The scarred man nodded. "I did."

A smaller boy in blue pointed at the one with a sailcloth over his shoulders; the one Link had helped. "You knew too!!"

He nodded as well. "Yes. We established this already."

A teen wearing a blue scarf crossed his arms. "And you didn't even bother attempting to translate!!"

At this, Link couldn't help nut laugh a little louder.

They all stopped and turned to him and Link bit his lip and stood straight, attempting and failing to hide his smile.

Twilight gestured to him. "Guys, this is Link. Link, these are my friends."

Link made a gesture of hello and bowed. He knew he was being dramatic, but sometimes he liked doing ti that way. Besides, that was how he'd introduced himself before and since everyone already knew it, it was no big deal. "Hello. My name is Link, Champion to Queen Zelda and Hero of the Hyrulian Wild. Nice to meet y'all." Link made a face when he realized he'd just said 'y'all' instead of you.

Legend stared. He did have a bit of an accent. Maybe not as strong as Allanas. But an accent nonetheless. He didn't know why it was so important, he just wanted to know.

Legend stepped up first. "Hello, as you know, I am Legend. Pleasure to meet you."

Link nodded with a small cough. "Likewise."

The others seemed surprised to hear him speak considering he'd been signing up until now.

Time shot Twilight a look. "Did you do something?" He mouthed.

Twilight shook his head. "Just wait." He mouthed back.

As they went along, eventually, everyone had introduced themselves except Twilight.

"Why doesn't Twi introduce himself too?" Wind asked eventually.

Link looked confused. "He doesn't have to?"

Wind nodded slowly. "Yea.. but why?"

Link seemed a slight bit uncomfortable. "Because we already know each other?" He offered.

Four suddenly popped up and Link had to keep himself from taking a step back. "But it's our first time here, so how could he know you already?"

As he was bombarded with questions, he turned to Twilight for help but he looked just as lost.

"Well, we—" he interrupted himself by falling to his knees and erupting in a violent fit of coughs.

Twilight kneeled by his side, resting a hand on Links damp shoulder. He was burning up. "Hey.. hey, cub? You okay?"

Link nodded and continued coughing into his hand.

Allana, who was coming by with a basket of food, rushed up to Link. She placed the basket down and held Links shoulders.

With a small laugh and a look of disapproval, she smacked his shoulder, much to the surprise of the past heroes.

"Ye idiot!" She huffed. "What's pushed yeh so much that ye've busted yer voice again?"

Link shook his head weakly and pointed vaguely at the group of men behind her.

Allana turned to the heroes with a glare. "Geez, I didn't think ye'd pester the young boy!!" She snorted in her strange country — but not really country — accent again.

Sighing and shaking her head, she pulled Link into a sitting position against the house. Carefully, she pulled a clear jar full of a purple mixture and handed it to Link.

Though Link was beginning to breath hard due to trying to hold back coughs, enough that he seemed to have trouble lifting his arms, so Allana sighed and fed Link the contents of the jar herself.

"Awh, geez. The young lads these days..." she mumbled.

Link visibly became less pale in an instant and he seemed better overall already. It was as if he'd been healed by a fairy.

Time kneeled next to Allana as he placed a hand on Links forehead. The latter was unconscious and breathing normally once again. "If you don't mind answering, but what exactly did you give him?"

Allana looked at the empty jar in her hands. "Well, 'twas a mixture potion tha' Queen Zelda herself made for th' Champion. She, Link and Purah went to terrible lengths te make it."

Time nodded, only slightly distracted by a fact that disturbed him. Although he knew this was centuries in the future of his timeline, he couldn't help but wonder if Allana was a descendant of Malon of some sort. And if she was... did that mean...

Allana stood suddenly, brushing off her skirt and flipping long red locks behind her shoulder. "Well, y'all are obviously here fer a reason. So? What is it?" She crossed her arms and stared expectantly, standing protectively in front of the unconscious Link.

Time stood back with the rest of the party. "Well, Twilight here is a friend of Links and uh... we were wondering if Link would like to join us on our quest of for peace."

Allana nodded slowly, staring at the ground in thought. "Twilight?" She murmured. "Ah.. yes. The one he calls Twi? Step up, please." She looked up and gestured for Twilight to come forwards.

Twilight, from the back of the group, hesitantly walked up and presented himself to Allana.

Allana walked in a slow circle around Twilight, as if inspecting him. She stared curiously at his wolf pelt and chainmail armour and then questionably at the weapons he was carrying. After staring at his face, making Twilight lean back out of reflex and break out into a cold sweat, and tracing the mark on his forehead, she finally nodded, satisfied. Though that was only after squishing his cheeks together like Malon had when they'd visited her.

As Time was struck with the familiar sense of déjà vu, Allana began speaking.

"Ah, yes. Yer the one Link shows me pi'tures of." She smiled. "Well, when Link wakes up, y'all are welcome to persuade him on yer journey. He should be willing as long as its fer a good cause." Allana bowed lightly. "I'll be off then."

And she walked off, leaving the basket next to Link.

Link seemed to grumble in his unconscious state which then became a quiet whimper as Wind prodded his side.

Twilight kneeled next to him.

"Wind, don't do that. He'll wake up—"

Swiftly interrupting Twilights sentence, Link rose and had Wind pinned on the ground, knife to his throat.

"Who are you?" He breathed quietly, oblivious to the fact that the younger had already introduced himself. His eyes dilated, pupils thin and alert.

Wind raised his hands next to his head, submitting immediately though in a confused state. "I-I'm Wind and it's nice to meet you." He repeated his previous introduction.

Link seemed to calm at that and his grip loosened but the knife did not move. His eyes were wide and alert and he seemed to have forgotten the happenings of just a few minutes ago. "What do you want?" Again with the soft, breathless voice.

"Well, our party was wondering if you'd like to join us?" He asked, questioning himself as well.

Link rose. "No." He denied, contradicting with his earlier response. And he strode back into his house, a loud click resounding throughout the clearing.

Twilight seemed shocked as did everyone else.

"He said no?" Warriors echoed in the background.

Wind stood, rubbing his neck. "He said no." He confirmed.

"He said _no_." Sky whispered.

"Yes! He said no!! So what?!" Legend suddenly exclaimed and Links head poked out of his house window.

"Shut up!!" He shouted, followed by a light cough. Suddenly, there was a piece of paper smacked onto Legends face.

" _'I was only kidding, let yourselves in if you can.'_ " Legend read aloud. "Only kidding? Who raises a knife to someone throat when they're only kidding?!!" He shouted, staring intensely back at Links window.

Another paper flew into Legends hair.

" _'I forgot. Sorry.'_ " Legend seemed pissed. "How did you eve—"

Twilight cut him off. "Argue later, house now." He pointed at the house and its now evidently locked doors and windows and heavenly smell emitting from it.

" _Goddess,_ " Warriors suddenly breathed. "He can cook!!"

Twilight nodded. "That he can." And he walked forwards and let himself into the house.

Four seemed confused. "Didn't he lock the door?"

Twilight jingled his set of keys with a sly smirk. "That he did." He stepped inside and suddenly, the door was locked again and they could hear the faint chatter of Twilight and Link.

"And we're locked out again." Warriors grumbled.

"That we are." Legend echoed Twilights words. "Why don't we just knock the door down?" He asked, hand on his hip, patting the door with his palm.

"That would be rude and indecent." Time replied, shaking his head.

"Chimney?" Wind questioned quietly and he pointed to the opening at the roof.

"Not all of us are that small, Wind." Warriors retorted.

"It was just a suggestion." Wind snapped back.

"Alright guys. Stop fighting." Sky mumbled, pushing to the door. "I'm just gonna knock like a normal person."

Sky stood at the door, a soft knock filling in the quiet clearing. He waited patiently, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Links head peaked through. He looked at Sky with a judging look, then pushed the door open, "Come in, the foods getting cold." He smiled sweetly and gestured for Sky to enter.

Sky looked back at the other, now flabbergasted, Links and entered the house. Link shut the door and the sound of it locking was heard again.

"Ok..." Legend mumbled. "Why don't we all just knock?" He asked, knocking his knuckles against the wood.

"That's not a valid entry anymore!!" Came Links strained voice from inside, followed by a smack from Twilight and the soft laughter of Sky.

"Never mind then." Legend grumbled, turning around, defeated.

There was prolonged, confused silence before Wind shouted, "I'm using the chimney!!" Breaking the veil of speechlessness.

"I call window!!" Hyrule l shouted almost immediately after, walking up to the glass hole in the wall and tapping on it gently with his nail.

Link pushed it open and gesture for Hyrule to enter. And he did, with an evil smirk and a peace sign flashed at the others just before.

Shortly after, they heard the results of Wind climbing down the chimney; a loud oof, followed by a bit of worried clamouring and loud laughs.

"I call going in by the shed." Warriors said raising his hand after giving it some thought.

Legend gave a short "Hey!" As the captain strode off to the shed. He walked away slowly, a little less amused, but having fun nonetheless, in his own way.

"I suppose I could just pull the door off its hinges..." Legend mumbled, hand on his chin. "What do you think, Four? You've been awfully quiet lately."

Four shrugged. "Just thinking." He replied staring intently at the house. "It's just all the proper ways of entering have been taken already. The rest all involve breaking things."

Time shrugged behind him, walking up to the door with a sigh. "It's probably a valid entry anyways." He said, pulling at the hinges of the door and pushing it onwards to walk in. Once inside, he replaced the metal pieces.

Four seemed to shrug off to the side and walked to the window, the smaller one— the one Hyrule hadn't gone through— and took out the glass pane. Somehow. Legend was a little curious but before he could ask, Four had already climbed in and replaced the pane.

Legend was now alone and very much hungry.

He sat on the ground for a while, thinking a bit, before Link walked out of his house with two plates.

"You have successfully one third place." He said, voice a little raspy "You win my famous fruitcake as a prize!!"

Legends stomach grumbled in response as the shouts of the other Heroes inside the house were heard.

Legend took the two plates gratefully and began to eat.

"How did I get third when I didn't even get in?" He asked, mouth half full of the delicious glazed meat.

Link smiled. "Simple, there were only three proper ways; to knock, to use keys, and to not enter at all because that is most polite." He said.

Legend laughed. "So really, only two people could get inside with a legitimately valid way."

Link nodded. "Yup."

"You're an interesting guy, you know that?"

"Mm, I do. Very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can all see where the relationship of Wild and Legend is going to go.


	7. Reluctant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, although happy to join the group, still had the sinking feeling of reluctancy.

It took the group of eight heroes almost a week to convince Link to join them. Even if he’d said yes the days prior, he hadn’t actually known what he was putting himself up for. 

When they'd explained it to him, his expression went blank and he’d gone off again. They took that reaction as a move of denial and proceeded to at least try and convince him. 

He’d said yes eventually. 

But even then he seemed a little reluctant. 

They soon found out that behind his mask of playfulness, was a hero, a soldier, a warrior who worked for the crown. 

That behind his mask of kindness, was a boy who lost his childhood and his voice. 

When they finally embarked through the newest Hyrule, even though they insisted Link walk first because he knew the world best, he only trailed at the back, a step or two behind. And he'd occasionally run up to tell Twilight of monsters up ahead. 

After the day he'd challenged them, he'd stopped talking to them all together claiming it was probably best for his voice. With only Time, Twilight and Sky who could fully understand his hand language, which they'd found was just called sign, it was hard to hold a conversation with him. 

Besides, he seemed a little reluctant anyways. 

They wondered how long it would take for him to open up a bit, relax and feel comfortable. 

But as Link was a soldier, he found himself never trusting anyone other than his princess, prince Sidon and a few other carefully selected individuals. 

Even Allana was only partly trusted by Link. And they were best friends. 

But it's not like the other Links knew that because Link kept that to himself.

Maybe Link only truly trusted two people. 

Sidon and Zelda. 

But were they ever around to hear his troubles? 

No. 

They weren't. 

They were royals and had better things to do than listen to a lonely champion. 

Link sighed loudly as he trailed behind the boisterous group. He stared at their backs, watching each one carefully. 

Sky seemed to be having a grand time, admiring the wildlife, as was Wind who stopped every so often to take a pictograph. Twilight and Time took the front, keeping themselves alert but enjoying the scenery nonetheless. Four and Warriors were attempting to keep Hyrule from wandering and Legend, Legend just kept staring at Link every five minutes. 

Link had noticed but made no move to stop him or strike up a conversation. 

As they travelled along in a loud silence, Link continuously informed Twilight of small dangers and telling him which path to take. 

The fifth time he did so, Legend pulled him next to him as he approached his spot at the back. 

Link blinked a few times, a little unaware of how to react, but Legend didn't actually say anything, just held Links hand in a comforting way. 

Link decided that maybe this wasn't so bad. 

Maybe he could get used to the comfortable life with a few friends. 

Maybe he could let his guard down for a while, just to relax and few the wild like he had before. 

He hoped that that would be the case.


	8. My World, My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is really trying as hard as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the angst.

Of course Link hadn't wanted to jinx it.

It was clearly not his fault; the fact that guardians still roamed the lands as they were still unable to remove the malice from their systems.

It really wasn't his fault.

But that didn't stop himself from blaming the destruction and pain on himself.

They'd been weeks into the journey, Link simply leading them to the Plateau so they could plan from there. Link had begun to learn who like what and how most of them reacted to certain things. He tried to spend time with each of them equally, though some he was taking his time getting used to.

Even so, he'd become friends— at least more than acquainted— with each one of them.

So he'd gone blank when he heard the familiar beep, the soft echo of harsh sounds in his mind, the intensity of the piano he knew too well raking his mind like a parasite. Legend was shouting too loud, Wind was screaming too harshly and nothing seemed to register.

It took a blow to Legends shoulder, oh so close to his heart, for him to snap out of his dazed trance and fall into a blind rage.

Wild.

Wild was what they called him— whispered and said in their minds— as he flipped over a second guardian and knocked two arrows, firing them as quickly as possible.

He felt a claw of white, hot blue sear his shoulder open, over old scars.

He felt the blood trickle into his eyes as the Heroes shouted for him to stop.

To calm down, to let them help, to just _breath_.

But he was having none of it.

_He pushed them back._

He was _finally_ happy.

And nothing was taking that from him.

With a desperate cry— what he thought was a cry, though it sounded more like a distressed whimper to the others— he reached for his slate flicking to find the weapon who was best at dealing with the guardians. 

The Master Sword of course.

Only to find it wasn't there.

That it had disappeared from his grasp, that it was no longer _his_ to carry while the true owner walked the lands.

His head snapped to Sky for a hot moment and he felt a laser rip his left side to shreds.

With an angered yell, he whipped around and pulled a different sword, one with significantly less power than the Master Sword. But it did its job well.

Link sighed in relief when he heard the familiar sounds of the two guardians exploding and was about to go collect their parts, but thought better of it. The others came first.

Especially Legend.

_Since when was Legend my top priority?_

He asked himself as he felt himself fall to his knees at Legends side where he was breathing heavily and clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Link coughed weakly, rubbing the blood from his eyes.

_I can do this._

_I got this._

Links hands shook as he scoured his slate for something, _anything_ that would help.

Within seconds he had a health potion in his hands and was shoving it in Legends bloody hands.

Satisfied with that, he stood and gave the group a blank, analyzing stare.

Wind was safe in Warriors arms, Sky was being comforted by Four and Hyrule. Time was attempting to scour the surroundings for anymore threats and Twilight was giving Link the hardest stare ever.

Link, after taking note that everyone was just shocked, turned and left.

"Hey!!" He heard Twilight call. "Where are you going— you get back over here right now!!" He shouted.

Link shook his head pointing vaguely at the guardian remains.

As he stared at the pile of gears and shafts, he somehow wished he'd done a better job; staring down at the larger pile of broken parts.

Sighing he picked up whatever was salvageable and stuffed them into his slate, shortly returning to the group.

Legend was sitting upright and the potion had healed his shoulder through and through. The others had collected themselves and Time had quietly told them there was a clearing that he'd scouted they could set up camp for.

Link watched the group gather themselves up and shuffle forwards with Times lead.

He debated whether he should follow or not.

He felt like he was causing trouble. But he knew he needed their help. He wasn't going to get any better with the way he used to be functioning.

 _B_ ut I'm practically dead right now he thought aimlessly.

_They're leaving you behind!!_

_Urbosa?_

_Yes, Urbosa, now go!!_

As he pondered over Urbosas voice in his head, he felt a body shove itself under his arm, supporting his sagging, bloody, burned body.

"Come on, you'll be left behind. We don't have any health potions, unless you've got more in that slate of yours."

Link turned a blood covered eye to his helper and smiled weakly, shaking his head.

Legend.

"Then we'll have to get you up and going or else we don't know what'll happen, we're trying to find the closest stable or village right-..."

Legends voice faded as Link drifted in and out of consciousness.

He seemed like a sweet guy.

 _Yeah..._  
_He's nice._  
_Maybe a little arrogant or rude but..._  
_He seemed nice..._

His thoughts trailed off as he felt his eyes slip shut and Legends gasp could no longer hold him up.

His battered form slumped to the ground as Legend called for the others.


	9. Deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link doesn’t feel deserving.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"He's not dead right?"

"He seemed intent on helping Legend but not himself."

"I wonder why..."

_"Because I don't deserve it."_

Heads snapped over to him as he pushed himself up, undoing the bandages wrapped over his head, shoulder and stomach.

He coughed a little, voice still not used to being used.

He rolled up the white pieces of cloth and put them in the hands of whoever was closest— Sky— and stood up.

He lifted his arms and stretched, feeling the satisfying crack in his limbs.

"Link, shouldn't you be resting?" Sky asked, stepping forwards to help him.

Link shook his head. "I've done worse." He coughed. "I'll be fine after a good day or two. This is probably one of the finer states I've been in." He grabbed his slate and flicked through for his cooking pot.

"How does stew sound for dinner?" He asked, putting the black pot over the fire.

A chorus of small cheers rang out and Link smiled.

_This is fun_   
_It'll be fine_   
_They just need to adjust_

_Anyone would need to adjust to you_

_Oh hush, Revali_   
_No one wants to hear your opinion_

_Rude much_   
_Thanks Urbosa_

_Now, now_   
_Let's not fight, we'll bother Link if we do_

_Yeah guys_   
_Listen to Mipha_

_You guys can speak to me?_

_Something like that, Link_

_That's nice..._

He told himself, happy that the Champions were somehow with him. Flitting through the Slate, he found the right ingredients and cut them up with a small knife as he threw them into the pot of boiling fresh milk.

About five minutes into his cooking, he felt another body press up next to his.

"Looks good."

Link spared a short glance at the figure next to him, Legend, of course. He seemed to care a lot for whatever reason.

"Mm."

"Can I taste?"

Link dipped a spoon in and handed it to Legend. The latter sipped at it carefully and smiled widely.

"I am so glad there's one of us who can cook now. I swear, I think I was going to _die_ if I had to have another one of Hyrules dishes he calls a soup." He groaned.

Link smiled a bit and stirred in some salt.

He put the spoon down and lifted his hands to sign only to remember Legend didn't understand it.

He opened his mouth only to have Legend hold up a finger and shake his head no.

Link rubbed his neck nervously and laughed, then returned to stirring his stew. As he stirred on, Legend made no move to step away and stayed next to him the entire half hour Link was standing at the pot, occasionally making comments about this or that.

When Link pulled out eight bowls and handed them to Legend for him to hold, Legend stared at him questionably.

"Only eight?" He asked.

Link wanted to speak, but didn't know how badly it would affect him and just ended up nodding and shrugging his shoulders in response.

"What about you?" He questioned with a frown.

Link, remembering that function on the Sheikah Slate, held it up for Legend to hold and began signing as it translated his words. He cursed himself for not remembering sooner.

_"My... team only ever had eight people including myself. I never had the need to carry around more than the needed amount of bowls."_

The slates voice was monotonous and rather hard to listen to, but it got its job done.

Legend nodded with furrowed eyebrows and handed the slate back to Link, helping him serve the others.

Finally, when everyone was served, minus Link, Link himself began to set up camp, helping everyone pull out bed rolls and blankets and then collecting their bowls and storing them in the slate.

When he was satisfied with everyone, he was quick to take up first watch, jumping high up into a tree and disappearing from view.

Twilight gave said tree a worried look and Time placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine. I can already tell. He just needs some time." He said comfortingly.

Twilight hesitated and almost argued, but nodded reluctantly and retreated to his bed roll.

Warriors seemed a little sad, for whatever reason, that he missed first watch and sulkily laid down on his roll, staring intensely at Links tree.

Wind shifted closer to him and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder before whispering, "Go to sleep, it'll be fine."

Four, Hyrule and Sky were having no trouble falling asleep, pressed up next to each other with Four squished in the middle. They seemed to have complete faith in Link and weren't as worried as the others.

Legend was last to fall asleep, staying seated in his roll underneath Links tree for a few hours before he felt himself drifting off.

A soft voice lulled him to sleep before he could recognize who was singing.

It was soft, oh so soft.

And sweet.

A soft, sweet voice singing such a sad song.

Legend decided he liked the song and its sad slightly upbeat words.

It sound happy at first listen but...

When Legend thought about it, it was sad and depressing.

For the first time, he listened to the chorus, eyes half closed and mind half asleep.

_Whatever anyone may say_   
_I know I've always been this way_   
_As I avert my gaze away_   
_from bonds I severed to this day_

_Even I cry when I'm alone_

Legend thought he heard a quiet sniff and tremble in the words.

_Even if nobody will know_   
_Cause deathly loneliness strikes on its own_

Legend awoke swiftly with the stark cry the ripped the empty silence. He'd fallen asleep due to the soft song that he realized had been interrupted by broken sobs and a shaking voice.

Something clattered to the ground at his feet, and as he looked up and approached it, he realized it was a sword.

A mighty fine one at that, with a black bade and sharp double edges. Dark red and purple outlined the edges along with silver designs etched into the blade.

And it was snapped clean in two and clearly belonged to the Link up in the tree.

Legend debated whether he should climb the tree or not and too so long that Link had already jumped down, hood over his head as he snatched the two broken pieces from Legends hands.

"You can take next watch. I'll be back in an hour." He said quickly and quietly before running into the forest.

Legend barely had time to say "Be careful." Before he was out of sight.

Legend was confused.

He didn't know what to do.

He never been in this situation before and had no idea how to react.

He thought of the song the hero had sang and if its story was true.

Because the way he sang it made it sound true. Too true.

Legend was, for once in his life, lost and confused and he didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think y’all can tell that Legend is going to take a large part in this story. :)


	10. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link needs to fix it, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are sad.

True to his word, Link returned and told Legend swiftly to go to sleep.

Legend was already half asleep when he returned anyways and had no trouble falling asleep. He was so tired, he failed to notice the stain of red that had bloomed at the side of the newest heroes blue tunic and the steady stream of blood that ran down his arm.

As soon as Legend was asleep, Link was ready to make quick work of the open wounds on himself. Although he soon realized that he wouldn't be able to clean up that much blood and might have to resolve to more drastic measures.

He glanced at the sky, which was still dark, but it was reddening with the rising sun. It wouldn't be long before one of the heroes woke up.

Sighing, Link grabbed a smaller knife and brought it to his neck, searching for the spot where he could make a swift incision and call on Mipha.

Just as he was about to strike, a tired voice spoke to him. "Link?" It was Sky. Of course it was Sky. "What're you... doing?"

Link shove the knife in his pocket, hissing silently when he pushed too hard and it punctured his leg.

Why did he think he could do this _here_?

With _them_ around?

"Nothing Sky, just keeping watch." He managed to breath through the pain.

Sky nodded tiredly, but didn't retire. "Do you want me to take a shift? You were keeping watch for a while now, right?" He offered, standing up and grabbing the sheathed Master Sword.

_Then I can go off and come back without consequences._

Link nodded. "Sure. It's nearly morning anyways, so I'll go look for more supplies for breakfast." He said, patting the Sheikah Slate.

"That's a good idea." Sky agreed. "I'll wait for you here and if the others ask, I'll say you went hunting or something."

Link smiled at Sky's shy obliviousness and made his way into the forest. "I'll see you then."

Sky hummed in response and turned to walk in a slow observant circle around the camp.

As soon as Link walked out of ear shot, he dug the knife from his leg and collapsed in a cold sweat.

_Let's get this over with_

_Without any interruptions_

He lifted the knife and without further ado, he pressed it against the back of his neck with practiced efficiency. He was out and blank before he knew it and was floating in the familiar black space.

Mipha, of course, was there and she approached him with a small frown.

_"Again?"_

She asked quietly, hovering her hands over him.

Link nodded sheepishly. _"I had people to protect and no Master Sword to help. It was... a difficult situation."_

Mipha simple shook her head and stood back up. She could sense there was something more, something _darker._ But she hesitated to ask and instead repeated her line, tired of saying it. 

_"It would be my pleasure."_

Link rose quickly, and breathing hard.

He did a quick turn and sighed in relief when he found no one around.

_Time to hunt breakfast then_


	11. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is sorry.

In the end, Link returned with a singular deer hanging over his shoulder.

He knew it was more than enough and refrained from hunting anymore for the sake of trying to not get yelled at by Twilight.

He felt oddly tired and was seconds away from collapsing, but he tried his best and reached the camp in a daze.

When he stepped in, everyone's gaze snapped to him. Link stared for a while, unsure of what he did wrong until he noticed the pools of blood around the camp.

_Shit_   
_I'm an idiot_   
_How could I forget—_

_"Link."_ Came Times fatherly voice. "Do you have something to tell us?"

Link stared at the ground, shadows cast over his eyes as he dropped the deer to the ground.

"I—" he started but his voice failed him as he tried to speak the rest of the sentence.

Lifting his trembling hands, he began to shape shaky words. But nothing worked. His hands wouldn't, his voice wouldn't. He didn't know why he was shaking. After all, there was nothing to be afraid of.

But Time looked too much like his father, spoke like his father and it made him want to break down crying because he knew Time was better than that. He knew it. But his mind played games with him and this was its favourite.

Before he even had half the sentence out, he was on the ground, crying loudly as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"S-sorry—" he whispered, his voice broken and distraught. "I-I'll do b-better next time." He said, only partly conscious of what he was saying.

Part of it was just habit because he'd always apologized that way when his father asked if he had something to tell him. There wasn't even a second thought because back then, it almost always was something that had to do with training or chores and sometimes even the simplest of things.

Link wasn't able to see the look of surprise and guilt that had passed over Times face and failed to notice the arms wrapping around his shoulders and the soft whispers of comfort.

He was lost, he felt lost and he wanted to be lost. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Anywhere. Somewhere where people couldn't judge him and people wouldn't stare at his scars. Somewhere where people knew him as "Link, the boy down the road" or anything else and not "Link, the Champion, Hero of Hyrule, Princess Zeldas Appointed Knight". He knew he introduced himself as the latter, but only because that's how most people knew him.

But he knew that was a lost dream.

He'd saved Hyrule and now everyone knew whether he wanted them to or not.

Eventually, the arms fell away as his breathing calmed and the tears stopped running. Link pressed his eyes closed and took a breath, pushing himself up.

"I'm—" he took another deep breath. "I'm fine." He breathed, standing back and grabbing the deer. "I'll have breakfast ready soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’ll get better?


	12. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can tell he’s scared.

"Do you— do you think Link's okay?" Wind asked, as soon as Link was out of earshot.

"I don't really think so..." Legend replied, watching the newest hero.

"Did you see that look of terror when Time started talking?" Warriors noted. "He looked so... _scared._ "

Time hadn't said anything. He made no indication that he was listening or paying attention. He only stared at Link; with a soft, guilty look. Finally, with a sigh, he rose and looked over at Warriors.

"I think I know why..." he murmured, looking back over to Link who was silently cutting the deer into strips. "I remind him of his father or the king, or anyone of authority, anyone who ranks above him. I know that look." He said softly.

"But why would he be scared?" Four asked, standing as well. "His authorities should be kind—"

"Like the king!" Wind interrupted.

Hyrule put a hand on Winds shoulder. "Something makes me think Link didn't have a good relationship with the king."

Sky was in the midst of a wandering thought when he felt the lightest tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him to find Link, eyes still red and puffy, holding a small bowl to him.

He put the bowl in his hands and made a sign, _"Taste?"_

Sky smiled and nodded, taking a sip from the bowl. With a surprised grin, he handed it back and whispered, "It's really good!!"

Link showed the smallest smile and returned to the pot, completely ignoring the conversation at hand as Sky returned to the conversation.

"...how bad do you think his situation was then?" Legend was saying. "To be scared of your authorities."

"Guys." Sky interjected.

"Well, clearly it must have been bad enough." Warriors replied.

Twilight, finally spoke, "I have to agree, he looked absolutely terrified. And as someone who spent a year with him already, I feel ashamed not knowing what happened." He sighed.

"Hey, guys." Sky said, a little louder only to be ignored.

"What do you think happened?" Wind thought aloud in a small voice.

"Do you think—"

"My father," came Links voice suddenly. He coughed for a second, pondered over something, the gestured to Sky to approach and started signing.

It took Sky a second to realize Link wanted him to translate.

"Uh.. he says... his father was a knight who worked for the crown. He was gone all day and all night, and he rarely visited home for the first four years of my.. sorry his life. He'd return for his birthday to give him small gifts and then he was gone once again." Sky took a shaky breath as he translated the next part. "When he turned five, he gifted him a sword and began teaching him sword fighting. By then, he had a younger sister who his mother was occupied with. To him, it was fun and games until things began getting hard."

Wind drew a breath in from the side, as Warriors seemed to clutch the edge of his tunic rather hard, looking away as he bit his lip.

"He forced him to learn to fight, and if he resisted, he... he beat him." Sky's voice broke but he continued. "He was nothing more than a tool to him. An asset to the family, and eventually the crown all because he pulled a stupid sword from it's place." Everyone knew Skys questionable love for the Master Sword. And the way he spat the words meant for the sword was scary as they'd never seen him so worked up.

Link was beginning to look a little sad as he recited the story; like he just wanted to forget but remembered anyways.

"He was gifted to the crown and appointed as Zeldas Knight, her Champion and then... and then his childhood was gone faster than it had arrived. After that is a blur he doesn't want to remember." Sky finished off as Link turned around and left, leaving the bowls and utensils for breakfast.

"That was... eventful." Legend mumbled eventually.

"Sure was..." Hyrule said, almost too quietly.

Sky was looking more broken than ever, definitely more since Link shared his story. He ripped the Master Sword from its scabbard and stabbed it into the ground, blade now buried 1/4 into the dirt. He was crouched on the ground, Master Sword shoved into the dirt, blade first, as he rested his hands on its hilt.

"Is Sky praying?" Wind asked quietly.

Four turned to Sky. "He might be..."

After another second, Sky took a deep breath and opened his eyes and turned to the direction Link had left in and sighed.

"Wild." His voice cracked and he sighed in defeat.


	13. Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who should tell him?

"What?" Twilight growled, angry for a reason the others didn't know.

 _"Wild."_ Sky breathed again, a little more confidently.

Twilight looked just about ready to grab Sky and throw him out of camp. Time put a hand to his shoulder.

"Hear what he has to say." He whispered softly.

"He's the Hero of the Wild." Sky repeated with a little more context. "He said it before, Fi just confirmed it."

Twilights shoulder relaxed and he didn't look so angry anymore.

"But... doesn't calling him Wild feel a little cruel?" Hyrule asked, staring off into the distance. He didn't really care.

Ok maybe he cared a bit. But not that much.

"It does, but calling him Link is starting to feel weird..." Warriors said, arms crossed. He was rather impassive. It didn't affect him much, but he still wanted to give an opinion.

"I agree with Warriors." Wind suddenly piped up. "But Wild sounds a little off..." he sighed. "I guess if that's his title though, there's nothing we can do about it."

Sky nodded. "Alright then... who wants to tell him?"

Warriors backed up right off the bat, hands raised. "Not gonna lie, I think he's kinda scared of me." He was pretty sure Link was scared of him.

Time nodded. "I don't think Warriors or I should tell him."

Sky nodded in return. "Twi?" He asked but the latter shook his head.

"He'd be offended if I told him. He knows I know he doesn't like his Hero title or anything related to those days, anyways." Twilight sighed heavily.

Four raised his hand like he was in school. "I _could_ tell him, but I have nothing to start the conversation from other than 'Gee, I saw you broke another sword out there' because that's almost all I ever talk to him about, sadly." He looked away, a frown over his lips.

Sky laughed a little. "Alright then, that leaves Legend, Wind, Hyrule and myself."

Hyrule shrugged. He didn't really want to tell Link.. or Wild rather. "I mean, we all have pretty good relationships with him, but I feel mean telling him that he's Wild. He might take it too literally from me." He explained, making something up. "I'll opt out of this one." 

"Wind?" Sky asked.

Wind shook his head. "He seems to see me as a younger brother, he might not like the fact that I'm telling him something without a choice."

Legend stood silently next to Sky, unknowing of what to do in this kind of situation.

Sky started speaking when everyone's eyes were on them. "I'm good friends with Link but.... I feel he might take this too personally almost?" He seemed a little unsure. "I just don't want to make him uncomfortable and I'm literally, probably the most awkward one here."

"So in other words—"

"I think Legend should do it." Time said, interrupting Legend himself. "I mean, I know that's basically what we deduced from all this, but I've seen the two of you together." He gestured to Legend and wherever Link went off to. "He's comfortable around you. He _trusts_ you."

"I hate to say this but," Twilight sighed. "If it's not me he's gone to for help, it's you."

"And don't think we hadn't noticed you two holding hands at the back of the party." Four smirked as Legends face reddened noticeably.

"Or the two of you cozied up to each other while Link's cooking." Wind grinned mischievously.

Legend groaned. "I just wanted to make him feel welcomed!!!"

"But you never did that with any of us..." Hyrule mumbled, not even trying to hide his jealousy.

"Yea, but Link is— Link is different!!" Legend protested. "He's just.. not the same or as close as any of you are."

The party was silent as they listened to Legend.

"Have any of you bothered to ask what happened on his adventure? Why he has so many scars and why he can't talk?" Legend asked, eyes wide and a little mad.

Most shook their heads.

"Well I mean... he's told me I journeyed with him as a wolf but..." Twilight scratched his head. "Honestly and oddly enough, it's really blurry around those times."

Legend sighed. "Really? None of you even made an effort to ask?" He pressed his fingers between his eyes. "Did you just _assume_ his adventure was like yours? Succeeding at first attempt? Completing his quest in a years time?" Legend was borderline yelling at this point.

There was a deafening silence as Legend seemed to get even madder with every passing second.

"Let the Goddess damn you all!!" He shouted, turning to walk away.

Time frowned. "Just because we're uninformed doesn't mean you can—"

Legend turned sharply. "But you thought it, didn't you?" He took a breath. "100 years. Think about it. Think about it long and hard."

He turned back and promptly left camp.


	14. Screwed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they screwed up.

"What brought that up?" Warriors grumbled.

Time sighed. "He's being protective of someone he feels he can relate to. Or something like that...” he replied, mumbling the last part.

"And I thought that was only Twi. By the end of this, everyone will be flocking to Wild because he's _oh so precious_." Hyrule threw up his hands, exasperated and annoyed. He didn’t even notice how naturally the nickname slipped off his tongue.

Twilight growled, a low, threatening sound. "Just because you aren't as close, doesn't mean you can just insult him like that!!"

"And off he goes." Warriors scoffed.

"Are you mocking me for caring?" Twilight growled a tad louder, silencing the bustling camp. "Are you mocking me for caring about someone who has been through more than any of us in one adventure? For caring because he's probably gone through so much that we never had to feel?" Twilights voice broke and trembled as he spoke.

He rubbed at his eyes.

Everyone seemed rather taken aback. None had ever seen Twilight cry, nor have they ever seen Legend so mad about someone new. A day of firsts perhaps as they'd also never seen Sky so angry.

"I don't know why you're so against the kid, but please, just don't make him feel any worse." He said quietly, turning away to sit down in the grass.

Warriors and Hyrule remained silent, staring at the ground guiltily as they watched their party members disperse.

"We screwed up." Hyrule mumbled.

"We did." Warriors replied. "Big time."


	15. Told Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the hero is told.

Legend crashed through the trees, not liking the familiar feeling of tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as they searched for the wild child he knew surprisingly well. He rubbed furiously at the stream of tears that dripped down his cheeks, slowing down to a calmer pace.

_Why am I getting so emotional over someone I hardly know?_

As he refused to ponder over it, he pushed the thought away upon finding the blue clad hero.

The latter looked up, saw Legend and smiled. He waved.

Legend walked over with a smile and a wave in return.

Link, now dubbed as Wild, walked up to Legend with worried eyes.

 _'You've been crying.'_ He signed and Legend was glad he'd asked Sky to teach him sign. He was glad he was a quick learner.

Legend shook his head as he sat down in the grass. "It's nothing."

Wild shook his head. _'It's not nothing.'_ He signed, making a face as he sat down next to Legend.

"They call you Wild." Legend suddenly blurted, immediately covering his mouth with his hands afterwards.

He was about to feel guilty when Wild started giggling lightly. After making sure he had Legends full attention, he began signing again.

_'I know.'_

Legend sighed in relief. "That's g—" he made a face or realization. "You know?!"

Lin— Wild, Legend would have to get used to that, shrugged.

 _'I figured as much when I told you my title. It's like Twi. He's not called Twilight just because. He's called that because he's the Hero of Twilight.'_ Wild sighed, resting his hands for a moment. _'As much as I hate my title of hero, it is true and there's nothing I can really do about it.'_

Legend watched silently, making sure he had nothing else to sign before speaking. "Is there a reason in particular you don't like your title?"

Wild responded with yet another shrug. _'It's just that... being called a Hero when I don't feel like one just, well, feels wrong. And then actually being the hero of something makes it worse because technically it was my fault it's like that in the first place.'_

Legend shook his head. "I swear we're not having this conversation again." He stood, hands on his hips. They'd only had the conversation once before. And most of it was Legend chastising the hero for being so negative about himself. "But if I have to tell you everyday until you understand it wasn't your fault, then I will."

Wild chuckled. _'I suppose I can't stop you.'_ He turned his head to the sky. He did that a lot now. _'I assume it's about time I return to make our long awaited lunch.'_

Legend nodded. "I'm sure the others are hungry from working themselves up."

"Alright. Let's go." Wild spoke, short words, small sentences.

Legends smiled.

_He's getting better._

He held out his hand for Wild to take.

The young boy took it with a smile.


	16. Whatever is best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild is a little more confident.

By the time Legend and Wild had returned to camp, the 7 other heroes were still in dome sort of disagreement.

Wild silently waved to each one of them before setting up for making lunch.

Wind jumped up to him with probably more excitement than anyone in the camp. "Can I watch?"

Wild gave a small smile and nod, moving over so the pirate could see his actions.

Wind could tell Wild was feeling better; by the soft smile that graced his features and the sweet tune he hummed. Wind wanted Wild to always be happy like this. He wanted him to be comfortable and feel safe.

He was clearly getting better; he spoke more now, small conversations with Sky or Four. Though it was clear he was avoiding Warriors and Time. Even Hyrule a little which made Wind wonder if he knew what they'd said about him.

Even so, everything seemed to return to normal after about a week and they were back on the road to... wherever Wild was leading them.

He seemed confident enough to lead at the front as long as Twilight or Legend stood next to him as well. It seemed both was the ideal option, but Wild worked with what he could.

"Hey Wild!" Warriors called and said hero flinched a bit before stopping and turning to him.

He nodded to show he was listening.

"Where are we going?"

Wild began signing but frowned when he remember Warriors wasn't fluent yet. He sighed and cleared his throat before saying quickly, "Zora." And then he turned around and continued on.

Now, with that destination in mind, the others seemed a little more enthusiastic about this trip.

Wild turned to Twilight slightly. _'Should we take a direct route, or follow the path? They should take the same amount of time as the direct route follows a lot of forests.'_ He signed.

Twilight shrugged. "Whatever you think is best."

Wild nodded. _"Path it is. It's should be safer. Less mountains too."_


	17. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is jealous.

Hyrule watched as Wild held a small conversation with Legend and frowned.

He couldn't help but feel jealous even though he knew he shouldn't. He and Legend were good friends after all and if this is what made Legend happy, then he couldn't complain. But that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at Wild when he wasn't looking.

They'd stopped walking when they reached a path which turned into Hyrule Field. Wild was busy sorting through his bows, looking for one in particular. He found it after a while, a bow made of gears and blue string. It made a soft whirring sound as Wild strapped it to his back followed by mechanical arrows. He didn't explain what they were for, but everyone seemed a little worried to take this path in particular.

What made them worry the most was Wild asking Sky for the Master Sword.

 _"I just— it'd be better if I took it just for this path. I'll give it back after."_ He explained in tired sign.

He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Never again.

Sky sighed and reluctantly handed him the sword. "Ok... but take good care of it."

Wild nodded in thanks and then they proceeded at a noticeably faster pace.

They didn't understand why Wild seemed so anxious, head darting in every direction as his bow rested in his hands.

When they heard the familiar whirring sound and then the red target hitting Wild right between the eyes, they finally understood. They all reached for their weapons, but Wild was quick to lift his bow and flip the switch on the arrow, letting it fly into the blue eye of the Guardian.

The heroes froze as they watched the six legged piece of Sheikah tech dissipate and fall into a heap of gears on the ground.

Wild seemed to sigh in relief as he moved to pick up the gears when his head snapped to Hyrule and the Guardian behind him. The latter was too busy, staring at Wild in awe as he didn't hear said hero shout at him with a tired voice.

"HYRULE. HYRULE MOVE!!!"

Hyrule didn't hear.

He didn't hear.

Wild dropped everything and ran to the oblivious hero, shoving him out of the way as a white beam tore through his chest.

Hyrule turned with wide eyes, stunned, as he watched the wild child fall, blood staining the grass and his cheeks.

Wild, however, was already pushing himself up, pulling out a second bow and another arrow and firing it with shaky aim. It hit the Guardians leg and Wild let out a breathless sigh, stumbling backwards as he fired yet another arrow. This time, it hit its mark and the Guardian fell as their wild hero did as well.


	18. A Fallen Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was for him.

Legend turned sharply to Hyrule, a frown etched onto his features.

"You," he growled, jabbing a finger to Hyrules blood cover chest. "This is your fault."

Hyrule stood still, eyes still just as wide as he made no move to say anything. Legend huffed as ran over to Wild, kneeling next to the teen with Twilight and Time.

Wild was breathing heavily, how he could still breathe, no one knew because there was a gaping hole in the middle of his chest. His breaths were coming out ragged and forced as he pushed his eyes open to stare at Twilight.

"T-twi—" there was a bloody cough as blood seeped from his lips. "It— it's ok—ay." He managed to say.

He lifted an arm weakly to gesture to Hyrule.

Hyrule stared at he teen and slowly approached.

Twilight and Legend gave him glares, but Hyrule kneeled next to the fallen hero anyways.

_It's not your fault_

He mouthed before his eyes slipped shut and his hand fell limp by his side.

"Wild... Wild please—" Hyrule shook the hero gently, tears slipping down his cheeks.

The other heroes gathered around Wild, forming a small circle around him.

"We— we sho—uld—" Wind didn't even get through half his sentence before he burst into tears, hugging the closest figure, Warriors, who was holding back tears with a frown over his lips.

Sky seemed to be scouring his bag for something— anything— that could possibly save the newest hero but without any results. Thus, he too fell into a fit of tears, rubbing them away as fast as they came. Four rubbed his back, ignoring his own tears and the voices that cried out in his head.

Time was shaking, shadows cast over his eyes. No one could tell if he was crying or not. With his head bowed to the hero of the Wild, he slowly lifted him into his arms, carrying him back the way they came.

It took a moment for the others to follow, but they did, keeping close and not straying one bit.

As they arrived at the stable they were previously staying at, they stopped and stood in front of it. The people standing around seemed to stare at their fallen hero.

"Link?"

"Champion Link?"

"Hero Link?"

"Sir Link?!"

And the titles seemed to go on and on as Time continued into the stable and laid the hero to rest on a bed. They threw a blanket over his face and all turned away, unable to face their fallen hero, comrade and friend.

Yet they were unable to see the Zora princess who rested her hands above him and her soft words, _"It would be my pleasure."_


	19. Rise Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... he’s back?

Wild groaned, feeling numb, tired and quite honestly, hungry. Though he felt quite energetic, his stomach still grumbled at its loss of food.

He opened his eyes, only to flinch at the heavy quilt draped over him and he frowned.

_I never sleep with a blanket over my head_   
_Why in Hylias name—_

_You died Link_   
_You died and I brought you back for them_   
_They were too sad, I couldn't..._   
_I couldn't leave them like that_

_Thank you, Mipha_   
_Really_   
_I mean it_

Wild smiled.

So she could still do it. I mean, he knew she could still do it, but after he pulled that last stunt? She'd made it seem like that would he the last time she'd help him.

He kept his eyes closed and strained his ears, trying to hear what he could around what he assumed was the stable.

At the moment it seemed no one was around, so he pulled the quilt down to open his eyes and was met with the backs of Legend, Twilight and Hyrule. As he peeked out further, he saw Time seated a little way away, head in his hands and Sky and Four patted his back. Wind was curled up in another bed with Warriors hugging the youngers form tight.

Wilds hand went to his waist, searching for his Sheikah Slate. He sighed in relief when his fingers came in contact with the odd metal and smiled lightly.

_It would be mean to prank them...._   
_But I don't like stuffy re-greetings_

_I thought perhaps you'd like to know_   
_I just remembered I did it since it was affected anyways but.._   
_I fixed your voice_

_Wha—_

_It's fixed_   
_Completely healed_   
_Ready to be used as much as you want now_

_Mipha I—_   
_I don't know what to say..._

_Thank you_   
_Again_   
_Thank you_

_It really wasn't much.._   
_I hope you treat yourself better from now on_

Wild grinned even wider under the quilt. He felt around the controls of the slate, staring down at them subtly.

Once he found his mark, he bundled up part of the blanket hoping it would look like himself (it probably didn't) and warped away.

There was the familiar feeling of his head splitting and then he stumbled off the platform of the shrine.

Grabbing his slate again, he tapped through his outfits, looking for one that covered his face a bit. Eventually he settled on his second Hylian hood, the one dyed white, and his Gerudo Vai outfit, also the second one, though it was dyed pink.

He smiled. They wouldn't know. They'd never seen him wear any of these in these specific colours. Or ever actually.

He cleared his throat and tested his voice, trying different octaves.

"Mipha was right... it really is fixed!!" He exclaimed quietly. With a soft smile and slowly rose the pitch of his voice, settling in one that actually sounded female. He practiced a few random lines and finally, when he was satisfied, he made his way to the stable, sporting his shield on his back and holding a scimitar too look a little busy.

He entered the stable and observed the solemn faces. Wild decided to tap Hyrule first.

"Excuse me, sir?" He— _she_ asked. "Could you perhaps tell me if you've seen Li— I mean Champion Link around? I've been meaning to ask him something..."

Hyrule gave the hylian girl a sad smile. "Li.. Link has... He's g-gone..."

Wild widened her eyes and took a step back. "He really... did he?" She asked, voice trembling.

Wild didn't know he was this great at acting. But he learned new things everyday. (Though he did feel a little cruel; acting like someone else when they all thought he was dead.)

Hyrule nodded as Legend and Twilight turned to her sharply.

"What does it matter to you, huh?" Legend snarled as Twilight growled, "I don't see why it concerns you."

Wild took another step back and stared at the ground, letting her hood fall over her scarred side a bit more. She drew her foot around the floor in small circles, hands still fiddling with her scimitar.

"Well.. it's just that... he usually cones back." She said timidly, flinching at Twilights yell of, "Come back?!" This alerted the entire stable. "Someone does not simply come back from the dead. They don't just magically rise as if nothin—"

"Twi?!!" Wind shouted, voice greatly distressed. "Wilds body is gone!!!" He lifted the blanket and dropped it to the ground to show the empty, blood covered bed.

"Wha—" Warriors rushed over, confused. "How could someone—"

Wild turned around and tapped at his slate, letting the cloak disappear and replacing his Gerudo Vai outfit with the Hylian trousers and his Champions tunic. Lastly, he put on his regular hood, the black one and pulled out his amber earrings, fastening them to his earlobes.

"Uh guys.." it was Sky who noticed first, the familiar sight of Wilds black hood.

As Wild turned slightly, showing his lifted arms busy with earrings, Sky shouting a little louder, "Guys!!"

All other heroes except for Time turned to Sky sharply and with broke shouts voices, all yelled, "What?!"

Sky pointed at Wilds turned form. "I—isn't that Wild?"

They all turned to him, watching their leader embrace the Hylian from behind.

They flinched as their hood fell back, revealing the familiar straw yellow hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, the scars over his cheek, the amber earrings.

Time pressed his face into Wilds neck, tears dripping onto his skin. Wild hugged Times arms in the front. He was hesitant, but he did it anyways.

"You're back.." Time whispered.

Wild nodded ever so slightly. "I am."

"You're not fake?" He asked.

Everyone watched their leader and supposedly Wild interact.

Wild shook his head at Times question. "I am not."

"What's my name?"

Wild was a little confused, but answered anyways. "Link, Hero of Time, dubbed Time by his close friends, Hero of Skyloft, Hero of Four Swords, Hero of Twilight, Hero of Hyrule, Hero of the Legends, Hero of Warriors, Hero of the Winds and lastly, Hero of the Wild."

Time squeezed him harder. "You remember?"

"I do." Wild squeezed Times forearms back.

"You're _really_ back. Not just a ghost or anything?"

"Yes, it's me silly, stop panicking." Wild said, feeling a little like an adult talking to a young child. Wherever did he find the courage?

Wild laughed to himself. He was the holder of the Triforce of Courage yet... facing someone who only ressemble his father scared him. He hated it. But what could he do, he'd just have to adjust.

Time sighed in relief. "If Wild could talk, he'd definite...ly say... that..." Time turned Wild and held him at arms length, not even caring about the tear stains on his cheeks.

Wild waved and grinned like an idiot.

"You can talk."

Wild nodded with his bright smile, not even caring that it was Time he was talking to. The one he was so scared of days ago.

"You can _talk_." Twilight echoed, approaching them and pulling Wild into a hug. "You're back."

It took a moment to settle in, but soon everyone was embracing Wild in a big group hug.

Wild couldn't have felt happier.


	20. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some really bad character history descriptions.

From then, the self-proclaimed ‘adults’ of the group, Time, Twilight and Warriors, proceeded to lecture Wild about his recklessness and how he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to do everything himself.

Wild looked overjoyed, hearing them call him their friend. Even if the voices and angered faces of Time and Warriors scared him, he kept that to himself.

From there, they managed to continue on to Zora's Domain. Though it was still another days worth of travel away, they still arrived at said Domain quite fast.

Although Wild seemed rather comfortable with all of them, he refused to tell them how he was able to be revived. Sometimes it seemed like he was just avoiding it because he thought their reactions when he said no was funny.

They soon found that it was futile to ask, and the only that could know was Twilight, but he played it off as a memory problem.

They came upon the blue stoned bridge fairly quickly and were across it in no time at all.

Wild was busy tangling his fingers through his hair and pulling it back in a neater braid.

He looked a little happier than usual, the group noted as they approached the main part of the domain.

Wild nodded at the two guards, and moved to speak to the purple scaled Zora.

 _"Hey, how are you?"_ He signed cheerfully.

The Zora smiled. "Much better since the Lynel problem was taken care of. Though I'm afraid new ones keep turning up."

Wild frowned. _"I'll speak to Sidon about it."_

Sky looked at Time, confused. "What does the shark-tail flap-crown mean?" He whispered.

"The Zora prince perhaps." Time whispered back, taking a wild guess. He never really knew how to interpret things from Wild.

The two finished their conversation as Wild turned to them and gestured for them to follow.

 _"Welcome to Zora's Domain!!"_ He signed, as they officially walked onto the domain grounds.

He seemed as if about to sign something, but a large figure suddenly grabbed him from behind.

"Wild look out!!!" Wind shouted as Wild was lifted and thrown into the air by a very large and rather scary shark Zora.

Wild flailed for a hot moment before whipping out his paraglider and gliding down onto the shoulders of the tall Zora. He traced something on the red scales to which the Zora laughed at.

"You know I won't listen." He laughed as Wild sighed and drew something else onto the scales. "Family?" He suddenly turned to the party of shocked heroes. Wild nodded. "This is wonderful Link!! Hello!!" The Zora greeted cheerfully. "I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora!!"

Time stepped forwards and bowed. "Pleased to meet you, I am—" he paused for a moment and thought of what to say. Wild waved to him from above. When Time looked up at him, he mouthed _he knows_ and Time nodded. He wanted to know how the Zora Prince already knew, but he decided to ask later.

_Perhaps he sent him letters..._

He thought before saying, "I am Link, Hero of Time, but you may refer to me as Time." He gestured to his party. "These are the Links of the past."

Sidon clapped his hands cheerfully, like a child. "This is amazing, Link— er, if I may ask, what do you refer.. well... _my_ Link as." Wild dragged his hands down his face, an embarrassed groan escaping his lips. Sidon shot him a look before continuing.  "I cannot call him Link while you are all Link as well." 

Twilight and Legend gave Wild small smirks as Sky stepped up. "We call him Wild."

Sidon frowned. "Now that's not very nice."

Sky's face turned red, about as red as Sidons scales. "N-no like.. his title is Hero of the Wild so we call him _Wild_." He tried to explain. 

"You know, it's like a nickname." Wind called from the back of the group. "It's only uh-"

"Figuratively?" Legend offered.

Sidon still looked confused, and if it was possible, more confused than before. He turned his head slightly to Wild who was swinging his legs off of Sidons shoulder.

Wild giggled and wrote on Sidons bare shoulder, _I am the Hero of the Wild, therefor they call me Wild. Wild is my title. It's like how people call you 'my Prince'.  
_

Sidon oh-ed and turned back to Sky. "This makes a lot more sense now. May I ask which Link you are?"

Sky sighed in relief and smiled. "I am Sky, Hero of Skyloft, second hero to exist in the timeline. I suppose you could say I started this whole shenanigan."

Sidon seemed fascinated by that. "So you are the... farthest from Li— Wild then. Do you get along well? Even with the difference of time?? How could you have possibly started all— this?" He gestured to all the heroes.

Sky rubbed the back of his head, flustered at the amount of attention he was receiving. "I would say we get along quite well. You see, Wild comes into the timeline pretty far ahead. So we can relate a bit. But concerning the.. this, technically, it was First who started this because of Hylia. So then I was incarnated and fought the Demise and... now his hatred is being reincarnated with the rest of us."

Sidon made a face and nodded. "I see. That is very interesting... other than that, I must say that this is quite fun." He smiled, turning to Twilight and Legend who were bickering silently about Wild and Sidons relationship. "Who might you two be?" Sidon asked suddenly.

Legend jumped back slightly whereas Twilight simply stared up at the shark. "I am Twilight, Hero of the Twilight. I come just before Wild in the timeline."

Sidon nodded. "Li—" he made a face. "Wild, has told me many things of a wolf named Twilight. Are you two perhaps the same? There are legends of a hero turning into a wolf as I've heard."

Twilight nodded and made a gesture to use hushed voices. "That would be me." He didn't really know how talking quieter would make a difference when they were all right there. He tried though. 

"Fascinating. Can you turn into a wolf right now?" Sidon asked, sitting cross legged on the ground as he was tired from squatting.

Twilight shook his head. "Some of the others don't know yet."

Sidon stared expectantly at Legend who was staring, dazed, around the domain. "And you are?"

Legend turned sharply and scratched his head. "I'm Legend, Hero of the Legends... my placement is rather... confusing I would say."

Sidon cocked his head to the side. "Oh? How so?"

Legend ruffled his hair. "Well, Hyrule," he pointed at said hero. "And myself come from a timeline where Time dies." He explained.

Sidon frowned. "But he is alive at the moment?"

Hyrule walked over when he heard his name being called. "He's alive because there are three timelines, one where he lives and continues on, one where he lives and Hyrule is flooded and one where he dies." He explained and Sidon listened intently like a kid. "I, the Hero of Hyrule, or simply Hyrule, come from the timeline when Time dies, after the adventure of Legend."

Sidon nodded along. "That is quite intriguing. I had no idea such a thing could happen where timelines split." He stared off into the distance, pondering over it.

At this point, Wind had dragged Warriors and Four over and was admiring Sidon who posed dramatically for the youngest hero. "So, which Hero might you be—" Sidon gasped. "Hero of the Wind!!" He exclaimed. "The pirate hero— Link, Link it's the pirate hero!!!" Sidon was hopping around in his excitement, shaking the small man on his shoulder around.

Wild nodded with a wide grin and wrote, _Travelling him was such an experience, it was really fun most of the time._

Sidon stared down at Wind with big eyes. "You are the Hero of the Wind right?"

Wind laughed and nodded. "Yeah!! How'd you know?"

Sidon stood and fist pumped. "I knew it!! Link has a shirt just like yours!!" He pointed at Winds shirt with the lobster on it. "He said it was from the Hero of the Wind who was a pirate. I always thought your story was rather cool."

Wind grinned. "Thanks!! I don't think anyone's ever called me that except.. well you and Wild!!"

Wild hid his face in Sidons neck.

Sidon then peered at the two heroes behind Wind. "And you two have been awfully quiet. Are you the last two heroes in this party?"

Four nodded. "I'm Four, Hero of Four Sword among other titles. I actually come before Time in the timeline. I forged the Master Sword from the original."

Sidon was impressed. "That is amazing, smallest Hylian. I was not aware the Heroes were sword smiths."

Four pursed his lips at smallest but kept a smile. "I believe I am the only hero to do it."

Sidon grinned back. "Well, I'll have to ask you about tending to some of our swords in poorer condition." He laughed. "And you? Who are you?" He said finally, to Warriors.

Warriors scratched his head. A habit every Link obviously had. "Well, I'm Warriors, Hero of the.. Warriors, I guess." Warriors didn't really know if that was accurate. Either way, it was better than Captain or Soldier which what it had previously been. It probably would have changed again to something even less accurate if he himself hadn't suggested Warrior.

Even so, it had changed once more, to what it was now, Warrior but with an 's'. They'd said it was because he was like many warriors in one.

He didn't question it. Only silently accepted it because it felt like high praise coming from past heroes.

Nonetheless, he realized he'd spaced out and now everyone was crowded around him. Minus Wild who was still perched on Sidons shoulders.

 _"You good?"_ He signed quickly, looking a little hesitant.

Warriors smiled at him. "I'm alright."

Wild looked at him in shock before a small smile graced his features as he tapped Sidons shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know if any of that was accurate. I’ve only played BotW :((((


	21. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should they have gone too?

_"We could do with some food."_ Wild signed so everyone could see. Sidon opened his mouth with shining eyes. _"A banquet is not needed."_

His smiled drooped and he nodded a little less enthusiastically. He picked up Wild and placed him on the ground, giving him a gentle pat on the head. "I'll send one of the attendants over when the food is ready."

Before he leaves, Wild pulls him off to the side and begins signing to him as the prince nods with a serious look.

"Do you suppose they're together?" Sky asks quietly to whoever is listening.

Four answers, "They could be. I'm no master at love, but the way Wild looks at him is saying something."

Hyrule leans over, "What I wanna know is if they are, is Wild actually going to tell us?"

Warriors frowned a little to the latter. "Now don't go getting all salty on us. We're only wondering and it's really not our buisine—"

They're interrupted by a sound that can be described as none other than Wind squealing like a little girl. The young hero is dancing on his tippy toes as he discreetly points to the champion and the prince who are—

"Kissing. They're kissing and we're literally right here." Legend rests his face in his palm with some sort of exasperated laugh.

Warriors looks impressed. "I am impressed. He managed to hook up with a Zora. The prince, no less!!"

Wild runs back to them, silly grin on his face before he suddenly goes serious. Clearing his throat in an obvious attempt to try and speak, they all turn to him expectantly.

"I—" he lets out a small cough and Twilight pats his back gently. "I hope you don't mind fighting a few monsters before dinner?" He looks at them with guilty eyes, but they all shake their heads no. "I feel a little guilty making you help me. I usually do it on my own..."

The heroes stare at him with sad eyes as he walks off with Twilight, expecting them to follow. When they don't, he turns and says quickly, "You don't have to help! I just thought maybe it'd go a little faster all together." He draws his foot around in small circles.

He's like a small child, they conclude. A child asking for help.

Hyrule, surprisingly is first to step up, running up with a grin. "I'll help!"

Wild looks taken aback but grins back at Hyrule as if he'd been wanting the latter to join. As if he'd waned time with Hyrule because they hardly got along well.

"Anyone else coming? If not I can tell you where we're going and y'all can come if you want to." He purses his lips at 'y'all' and turns to go with Hyrule and Twilight in tow. "We'll be up there first, dealing with the double Lynel problem." He points to a mountain jutting out over the reservoir. "Then over there for the Lizalthos problem." He points in the complete opposite direction. "See you later."

He, Twilight and Hyrule turn swiftly and Wild bolts off with a loud laugh, Hyrule following right after. Twilight smiles softly and takes a slower pace behind them.

"Is it really a good idea to let just the three of them go?" Wind asks. "I'm not doubting them but... Wild and Hyrule are iffy at getting along and Twilight can get pretty defensive about Wild."

"They'll be fine, I'm sure." Time says, patting Wind on the shoulder. "Besides, the three of them need to become better friends if anything."

"You mean Hyrule and Wild." Warriors rephrases. "I should've gone too. He gives me a look of shock or fear or both every time I talk to him." He sighs.

Time laughs a bit. "If you're saying that, then I should've gone as well." He smiles sadly. "The cub always looks terrified of me even when I'm smiling at him."

"I think we'd all have reasons to go if we're trying to make better connections with Wild." Four says. "It's only Twilight, Legend and Sky, in that specific order, that can speak to him freely."

Wind pouts a bit. "I still have no idea what Wild and Prince Sidon meant when they were talking about me. The prince looked overjoyed and Wild just looked... happy?" He crosses his arms and pouts.

Legend laughs. "He's told me a few things. But I think you should ask him yourself, he'd probably be embarrassed to say it, but he's been wanting to meet the great Hero of the Wind."

Wind goes red at that. "But why me? Why am I so great?"

"You'll have ask him yourself, as I said." He walks over and ruffles his hair. "Why don't we go take a swim or something since we're here?"

Wind brightens at that. "Yeah!!"

Time nods. "We can ask one of the guards to take us to the reservoir. I'm sure we can swim there without disturbing anyone."

Wind fist pumps the air and runs off the find one of the guards as the rest follow him, each in joyful conversations.


	22. Lynels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire, lightning, lynels, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my terribleness at writing fight scenes

Wild kneeled next to Hyrule behind a rock.

He can feel Twilight behind him, listening as he explains what should be the plan.

"I don't usually make plans..." the cub mumbles and Twilight sighs as Hyrule laughs.

"Figures." Twilight grumbles.

Hyrule smiles at Wild. "We don't have to plan big. Just give us an overview of what we're fighting."

Wild nods. "Well," he peeks his head out from behind the rocks and observed the two lion headed horses. "Those are Lynels. The red one shoots fireballs the other one... well I've always avoided Silver Lynels. They can probably both teleport and—" he stopped his sentence and shoved Hyrule to the side, allowing a shock arrow to stab his leg.

Wild gasped in pain and fell back in a daze, pulling the discharged arrow out. He soon snapped out of it, throwing a glare a Twilight who was the one that had caused this and quickly shouted as loud as his weak voice could, "Distract them!! I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Twilight and Hyrule nodded quickly, only shooting Wild quick worried glances before dashing out onto field.

"Watch the teleportation!! Twilight, behind you!!" Wild shouted once again, dashing forwards and slicing up on the chest of the red Lynel. He made quick work unleashing a flurry of sword strikes before flipping back at the angered roar.

The silver Lynel Twilight was dealing with let out a hiss as the latter stabbed its leg with his sword. Twilight took a blow to the arm and Wild bit his cheek wanting to help, but trying to deal with what was happening in front of him. Making a quick decision, he yelled at Hyrule, "Go assist Twilight, I've got it here!!"

Hyrule gave him a short nod and backed out of the fight, switching out with Wild.

Wild stared down the Lynel with angered eyes and fought it up the mountain, glancing back at Twilight and Hyrule every so often. He took the same pattern; arrows to the face, flurry attack, flip back. He followed it until he managed to back the Lynel up to the edge of the cliff. It had never worked before, but now it seemed it did. With a swift movement of his legs, he sent to Lynel tumbling down the deathly cliff and into the waters below.

He stared down just to make sure it was dead. Once it was confirmed, he turned back to run down to the rest of his small party. The two were in the middle of backing out of the fireballs.

"Out of the way!!" He shouted, jumping and paragliding upwards. The two watched him as he hovered over the Lynel, shooting it thrice with bombs arrows, then landing on its back. He pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the tough skin, letting it bleed out until he was thrown off. Hyrule caught him and lifted him up.

With a quick thanks, the trio finished the Lynel off rather quickly. Wild was impressed. He didn't know anyone who could fight this well. Well, he was sure that a century and two years ago he did, but who were they? He didn't know.

Hyrule and Twilight collapsed on the bloodied ground as Wild picked through the remains of the Lynel. Satisfied with what he collected, he turned to the duo.

"Are you alright? We should take a break. I have some health potions..." his sentences were choppy as his breathing grew ragged and he swayed a bit. He pushed the feeling away, kneeling next to Hyrule.

He pressed a cloth onto his forehead. "You've got a nasty gash right along there." Hyrule pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine. Worry about Twilight." He said.

Wild looked over at Twilight who was already downing a potion. The latter gave Wild an accomplished smile.

"Twilights got himself together, you one the other hand, don't appear to have any potions on you." Wild handed Hyrule a bottle of pink essence. "My last one. Don't make me regret my decision." He laughed, getting up and walking away.

Hyrule watched him go, then stared down at the potion. He thought about it for a bit, then hesitantly popped it open and drank it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only ever fought a red Lynel before and even then, I completely forget how I even beat that thing.
> 
> Once I ended up finding all the Lynels in Hyrule and shooting them with ancient arrows— it was satisfying but i was sad I couldn’t get their weapons and stuff


	23. Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter

Wild walked back to them.

"Warriors and Four came up to see how we're doing. You guys can switch out? If you like." He offered as the two walked uo behind him.

"We came to join you." Warriors said. "I'm dying for a good fight."

Twilight laughed tiredly. "I'd gladly let you take my place. Is that alright, cub?"

Wild nodded. "I'd rather you rest than push yourself. Hyrule? Would you like to stay?"

Hyrule nodded. "Can't let your potion go to waste." He wiped his lips and stood strong. "Besides, with four of us,we'll be even faster."

Wild smiled. "I like your style. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the title and all I could think about was that voice you hear when you die in Super Smash story mode and they ask if you want to continue.
> 
> It's like super ominously "Continue?"


	24. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got help, but at what cost?

The group of four made quick work getting to the other side and they were already engaged in battle before Wild could give them a briefing on what they were up against.

Wild felt his movements become more and more unsteady as the fight dragged on. He let himself get hit many times more than he usually would, but ignored it.

He finished off the last Moblin and ran over to Warriors who was fighting another two. The hero had taken a rather rough blow to the shoulder and looked slightly of commission. Four was over in a second as he and Wild slashed the Moblin to pieces.

Four was kneeled over Warriors in no time and Hyrule was just joining them.

"Hyrule or Wild, come here. One of you put pressure in this."

Wild approached, kneeled next to Warriors and pushed his hands against the cloth. Warriors let out a strangled cry.

Four looked at Wild with a sad look. "Push _harder_."

Wild was momentarily horrified as he applied more pressure to the wound. He grimaced and looked away as Warriors let out another cry of pain. Warriors bit his lip and Hyrule closed his eyes as another weak whimper slipped past his lips.

Four was busy pulling out a needle and thread as well as another cloth drenched in water. Four gently moved Wilds hands.

"I'm not a doctor.." he mumbled. "And I'm not as good as Sky, but at least I know how to stitch up a wound."

Warriors looked thankful for a moment before the needle was threaded through his skin.

The next half hour was spent with Warriors crying out on the dirt as Wild and Hyrule tried to block him out. They couldn't really help.

Wilds hands were shaking by the time Four was done. Everything felt a little muffled; Fours words, Hyrules response, Warriors sigh. There was a sharp ring as he felt the world tilt a bit in an way that seemed unreal.

Four snapped his finger in front of Wild.

"We've got to get back quick and wrap Warriors arm properly." He said, pulling him up with Hyrule. Wild was quick to grab the arm Four was attempting to hold up.

"St... straight ahead." Wild breathed.

Four nodded and the were quickly moving away from the cleared monster camp.

"Right.." Wild gave the small directions in painful breaths. He noticed Four limping. "Are you.. alright? Four?" He asked.

Four nodded. "I can take a little climb."

Hyrule shared a worried look with Wild. Neither of them could really do anything since Warriors was too drowsy to walk himself.

Wild felt bad for dragging others into his business. He could do it himself, he knew that for a fact. But he thought that maybe a larger party would be better.

It was but at what cost though?

Wild decided he was never going to ask for battle help again unless it was all of them together.


	25. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this betrayal?
> 
> He felt betrayed.

They made it down to the others quickly enough and were explaining themselves to Time who had his hands on his hips, a frown in his lips.

Four was explaining. "Warriors was hit... —stitched him... —ba.."

Wild didn't even hear half of what was said, but kept that to himself. He didn't want to burden them at all. Not when he hadn't known them that long. It was long, but not long enough he decided.

Though he was conscious enough to understand that Hyrule was in trouble. Legend was yelling at the adventurer hero and Wild didn't understand why.

Eventually Hyrule walked off, not even a look of anger on his face. Only a look of disappointment, betrayal and sadness.

Wild grabbed his arm. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hyrule pulled his arms from Wild grasp harshly. "I'm fine." He stalked off.

Wild frowned and looked away. Maybe he'd ask again later.


	26. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt hurt.

Hyrule kicked at a stone on the ground.

Why was he in trouble when he'd done nothing wrong?

They'd asked why he was the only one who was fine and he replied because Wild gave him his last potion.

It was the truth. But he wasn't really all that fine, the gash in his temple was throbbing and though it was a closed wound, he could feel the skin tearing due to its weakness.

He grabbed another stick off the ground. He'd tried to say Wild gave it to him because he supposedly needed it, but Legend, of all people had said "Did he give it to you? Or did you just take it? Because I'm sure Warriors needed it more than you did if you're so fine right now."

He was hurt. He really was and that was the truth. But what hurt the most was that Wild hadn't even tried to defend him. He'd just stayed silent the entire time.

_And I thought we were starting to be friends._


	27. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some chapters of hurt.

Hyrule returned rather quickly, a bundle of sticks in his hands as he placed them on the ground and made a fire.

Although there were beds in the domain, there weren't enough and the group was more than happy to sleep next to the reservoir where Vah Ruta once stood. There was a bed there too anyways; Warriors was resting in it.

Wild was kindly asked for them to bring the food up for them and Sidon happily obliged to get anything for his "beloved Link".

Hyrule was leaning against the post, fighting off the feeling of unconsciousness. It was hard considering him everyone perceived him to be fine. He didn't want to appear weak and really felt fine but apparently his body said otherwise.

Finally, when Legend asked him if he could take first watch, he stood up.

Only to collapse right down onto the cold stones.

Legend took a shocked step back as Time and Sky rushed over.

"Hyrule?! Are you okay?" Sky asked, worried.

Wild walked over and signed something slower than usual. But no one noticed, Hyrule was in a worse state. _"He hit his head and I gave him my last potion. Thought the wound healed."_

Wind shot Legend a look of disapproval and move to help tend to the hero with Sky and Four. They carefully wrapped his head and Wild whipped up another one of his magical potions.

 _"He should be fine in about two hours."_ Wild signed and the others sighed in relief. _"I'll probably have to buy or look for more supplies tomorrow. I've run out of hearty foods."_

"Tomorrow will be a down day. Everyone take a rest." Time said.

The group nodded.

Wild never felt like he wanted to die more in that moment.

For all the wrong reasons.


	28. Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was searching for supplies.

Tomorrow came sooner than Wild had hoped. He rose slowly, still groggy from the events of the day before.

Maybe it wasn't that though.

It felt like his insides were being torn out.

Sidon had given them a warm greeting along with a warm breakfast and they all enjoyed it.

Time observed Warriors wound when the latter woke up.

"We'll probably be on the move in a few days. We'll let ourselves rest up completely."

There was a chorus of cheers and everyone moved to do their thing.

Wild approached Time. "Would it be alright if I searched for more supplies— by myself?" He quickly added, noting the look in Times eyes. "It'll be faster since I don't know if the slate can warp more than one person at once."

Time sighed. "Fine. 8:30 pm. No later. I don't need another hero out of commission."

Wild nodded and that was that.

With the seal of approval from his leader, he left in a swirl of blue.


	29. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt drunk.

The next few days were rather slow, with Warriors making a slow recovery and Hyrule blacking out every so often.

Wild came back right at 8:30 as he promised and always had a bag full of supplies which he divided amongst them. He said it was better everyone carried a bit rather than he carries all of it.

Though the one thing they failed to noticed was how he came back looking paler and paler.

They were seated around their fire, eating dinner as they'd done for the last four days. Though this time, Warriors was awake and Hyrule was _fully_ healed.

It was like a mini celebration and everyone was just conversing amongst themselves.

Wild, felt the need to talk. To just talk and fill in the silence. He spoke with Wind and told stories of the sea and the treasure he found, he spoke with Legend about all the old tales he'd heard and then held the longest conversation with Warriors about hair care. He didn't usually do that, but this night was... different somehow.

He felt drunk. Drunk off something he didn't know and he was too dazed to realize he'd been rambling so much, everyone had stopped and stared at him.

"Wild." Twilight interrupted Wilds sentence on sand seals, stopping his conversation with Sky. "Wild, I love you, but please shut up. You're straining your voice."

Wilds voice was fine. They all knew it was fine, but the boy didn't seem too used to using it as much as he was. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relied when the scarred hero eventually became quiet.


	30. Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they finally noticed.

No one noticed him, in the darkness of the twilight.

No one noticed his eyes, his glazed eyes, and _oh the blood._

The blood that stained the blue tiles— stained his blue shirt, his hands— _everywhere._

No one noticed.

No one did.

Until they heard a soft thump and Legend turns to see Wild slumped against Warriors bed, blood pooling around him.

He screamed. Legend never screams, but he's shocked and scared and he doesn't know what to do.

Everyone turned to him, a slight frown on their faces for disturbing their silence until they notice then blood and then Wild.

They're all panicking, even Warriors who can barely do anything. They're staring down at him, watching him bleed out without any indication of why and the hero just looks like he's sleeping. Like he's not losing massive amounts of blood. Like this is normal. Like he can't even feel what's happening to him.

"Shock feathers." Twilight whispered quietly.

Everyone snapped their head to him.

 _"What?"_ Wind whispered quietly.


	31. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're shocked, he’s shocked.

"Shock Feathers." Twilight repeats a little louder, more confident. "He's got Shock Feathers."

Time comes to kneel next to Wild, lifting his body up to inspect him further. Twilight pushed Wild onto the ground, shaking his head.

"Could you explain what these... Shock Feathers do?" Time asked, staring down at Wild.

Twilight sighed. "Shock Feathers... they're  ugh." Twilight groaned, turning and swiftly smacked his head against the cold stones of the bed post.

Sky and Hyrule pulled him back sharply. "Hey! Don't beat yourself up about it, stop!!" Hyrule shouted.

"I don't—" Twilight took a heavy breath. "I _can't_ remember."

Wind made a face. "You don't remember? But this— this isn't the time to forget!!"

Twilight seemed to be too busy staring down into oblivion to hear the comment. He looked like he was about to cry; his head was rested in his hands and there were soft sniffled.

Sky kneeled next to him and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's fine if you don't reme—"

Twilight lifted his head, eyes watery. "No, it's not fine if he dies because I couldn't remember what the damn Shock... Feathers..." he paused, a blank look passing through for a moment and then he was speaking again. "Shock Feathers happens when you get electrocuted." He said suddenly.

Legend nodded. "I think we all get that."

Twilight nodded back. "It's when the electricity passes through your body and as it dissipates, leaves traces of it inside of you."

Wind grimaced. "That doesn't sound too fun."

Twilight laughed bitterly. "It's not, but something that only happens in Wilds Hyrule. Anything with electricity can leave Shock Feathers. But basically, the left over electricity slowly burns through your lungs and your organs causing the shocked person to bleed out from literally everywhere even if you can't see a cut." He looked down at Wild who had stopped bleeding momentarily. "We need to treat him. Soon or else he'll lose all his blood. He got hit in his leg, Shock Feathers all trace back to the point of impact."

He grabbed Wilds pant leg and pushed it up to his thigh. There were faint, yellow marks shaped almost likes feathers that traced up and disappeared.

The others looked confused. "How do we even treat this?"

"There..." Twilight paused, eyes wide in realization. "There's no cure. It goes away on it's own. All we can hope is that—" Twilights voice hitched. "Is that it goes away on it's own before Wild— before he—"

He didn't need to finish the sentence for the others to understand.


	32. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s someone he doesn’t know, but he’s important, right?

As the heroes sat on the disturbing and utterly horrifying fact that they couldn't just _help_ the goddess damned boy, Twilights fingers wandered to the cuffs on his wrists. He felt the smooth surface of topaz as his mind fell into a blurred memory.

_"Twilight!! Come here!!" Called a voice from a blurred blue figure._

_A familiar black wolf dashed up to the man, a grin on its mouth (if that was possible)._

_The person kneeled next to the seated wolf, pulling out two cuffs as the wolf pawed the sand._   
_He grabbed one of the wolfs paws and tried to pushed the cuff on._

_The wolf whined and pulled back._

_"Come now, Twi. These'll protect you from the thunder and the lightning." He said gently. "You don't want Shock Feathers, do you?"_

_The wolf, Twilight, whined softly._

_The figure made a blurred face of I told you so._   
_"See? Now come, they don't hurt and I had them made just for you!!"_

_Twilight, the wolf, approached him and sat slowly. He lifted a paw and set it in the lap of the person._

_He smiled and slipped the cuff on, quickly and painlessly._   
_Both cuffs were on before the wolf could even register it._

_"I told you it doesn't hurt silly!"_


	33. Not Really A Chapter Sorry ):

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things...

So uh hey ya'll

 

I just wanted to say that this book may be a little inactive for a while (as it already has been). Not because I'm like gonna stop writing or anything, just because I'm gonna edit it a bit here and there because there are some parts of the story that I find don't really fit. So that'll be happening a bit.

Plus I feel like this story has been focusing on Wild a lot (as you can see he's my favourite character) and I feel like I need to include the others a bit (it's hard though since there are literally nine of them) and how they react to Wild and the way he does things. Like y'know... reactions and stuff.

Although I think Legend and Wild will remain like the _main_ duo because those two together is like my favourite thing. I don't even know why. I just like their little interactions and stuff.

uh so... that's about all I wanted to say and thank you to those who even bothered to read and bookmark and all that fancy stuff this book (that was an interesting sentence)

Random thing: I may or may not just spontaneously and randomly add in any other shorts that I've started for Linked Uni because idk I felt like it maybe?

So there's that and yeah

see ya'll see hopefully

;D


End file.
